Talk:May the Best Thief Win
I dont think you have to wait until midnight, I brought it back at like 3 in the morning right after I got the quest at midnight Bug I never had problems filching the bug from M's chest after she grabbed it. So it doesn't happen ALL the time... I had no problems with this quest on PC. She's fast and it is more of a race than anything but I was able to beat her to the house and get the diary first only because I followed her then out paced her. Methredhel has a roommate?! Since I wasn't fast enough to get the diary, I figured to just steal it from Methredhel. But when I got to her house around sunrise, she was sleeping all right- but she has a roommate named Andarel, who is awake! When I stole the diary from the chest, Andarel attacked me, and I had no choice but to kill her, which is against the rules of the Thieves Guild. Is this roommate a new addition to make it more challenging? How do I bypass her? :The last time I was in Methredel's house there were three women in there, so watch out there may be a third in and out too. You could try waiting and seeing if the second woman comes out of the house before Methredel wakes up. Or you could tr y pickpocketing Methredel when she isn't sleeping as I don't think that makes a difference in your ability to pickpocket, but I don't generally have much luck pickpocketing unless I cast a spell to make my sneak skill go over 100. If none of these work, you can always go back to Armand and get Rohssan's sword instead, or if you can load the game and get the diary first. If you're on PC and willing to cheat you could also just add the diary to your inventory (see article). That's all I can think of that doesn't invlove slaughtering innocent people ;-) . \*\ Hellhound43 15:56, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :The first time I did it, Methredhel got the diary first, and took it home, etc. While I did notice that two other women lived there, eventually all three of them were gone or asleep, as I had no problems stealing it back. Secondtalon 08:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Amusei I started a new character a while ago and now wish to join the thieves guild. Its only been about 60 days (game time) and I was invited by the mysterious note. Now, every night between 12 and 3, I go to the garden and talk to Armand (Methredhel is standing next to him like usual, but Amusei is ''not present) and he tells me to ''"Be patient and wait for the others. I need both the Wood Elf and the Argonian before I begin." :Now, I've waited for about a week now (every 24 or 23 hours I wait and then ask Armand again) and Amusei is still not around! Just where the heck is he!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (*I have the '360 ver.*)--Skober 08:37, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I have exactly the same problem with the Playstation 3 version of the game. I got invited by a beggar and Amusei is not there!! Amantius Allectus dead? I have encountered an odd problem on the XBox 360 game of the year edition. I just did the thieves guild initial quest, got the book first, didn't kill a thing and gave it to the guy. So I hang out in the market district and buy the imperial house for obvious reasons. I start chatting up rumors with random passerbys and people are saying Amantius Allectus died in a smash and grab on his house, a violent robbery. Yet when I talk to his wife walking around she talks about him being some genius who can't tie his own shoes, etc. I wasn't given a quest notice or anything. Is he really dead? Or is it just some clever story thing going on? If it's the former, apparently I'm not to blame, because I haven't recieved any messages about being automatically thrown out of the guild or anything like that. On another note, what do I do with the stolen deeds to expansions? Do I give them to someone or what? Update: I tried reloading before beginning the initial quest. I successfully steal the book in the exact same way and I go about my business almost the same. I even run into the old codger and talk to him. However, when I go down the street to finish Seridur's vampire quest, the man, who shall remain un-named for spoiler purposes, told me that he died in a violent robbery. I just talked to him not even an in game hour ago. What is going on? Yeah, that's a pretty common bug. Many people have reported that they've been told that Amantius was killed, only to stumble upon him a few minutes later. Supposedly, that was supposed to be the dialogue if you DID happen to kill him, but the specifics were misplaced in-game. If you try to find him, you should find him fairly easily, because he's probably not dead.Mbjones90 (talk) 08:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC)